LOTM: Heroes United S2 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen the next day after discovering the Dust Robbery as Ruby is seen playing with the Infant once more) ???: *Coos* Ruby: Having fun? ???: *Nods* Ruby: *Pets the Infant* Well glad you're having fun kiddo! ???: *Coos* (The other heroes are seen planning) Alex: Hmm... Kyle: So what are we gonna do? Jessica: How do we track the Dust? Alex: Not sure. Jack: It's bound to turn up somehow. Erin: How? (Miles's mask is then heard beeping) Miles: *Stands up* I think we may have a lead. Alex: Huh? Miles: There's a large fire in town! And apparently there's some guy standing around the place as well! Erin: Fire?? Rose: Aww why did it have to be fire? Miles: Not sure, but it's not looking good! Yang: Then let's go deal with it! Alex: Alright! (The heroes all get up before they notice Ruby staying behind with the infant) Erin: Ruby? Ruby: Oh you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna keep an eye on this little guy. Yang: You sure? You can just have Rayla and X look after her. Hell maybe Raynell might wanna hang out. Ruby: I got it sis. Don't worry. ???: *Cooing* (The infant then starts reaching toward Weiss) ???: *Coos* Ruby: No no kiddo. Weiss is going to fight bad guys. ???: *Whimpers* Weiss:.... *Sighs* You guys go. I'll stay with Ruby. Alex: You sure? Weiss: I'm sure guys. Alex: Well alright then. ???: *Excited cooing* Alex: Let's go guys! (The heroes all nod and leave as Ruby and Weiss stay behind. It then cuts to the police aiming weapons at the burning building as the firefighters all evacuate civilians) Firefighter: The civvies are out! Cop #1: Sir! Whoever you are, come out with your hands up! Cop #2: Don't make this harder for yourself buddy! (The cops receive no answer until a man dressed in red and orange armor steps out. His face is seen obscured by a helmet as the suit's eyes glow orange) ???: You want me right? Cops:..... (Two barrels then open up on the man's wrists) ???: Then come get me! (The man charges forward as the cops open fire, but their bullets bounce of his armor) Cop #1: Wha- (The man then releases streams of fire from his wrists, burning the cops to death as he jumps on top of a cop car) ???: Ha ha ha! Look out New York! Garret Thompson is in the house! (Garret laughs before he's hit multiple times by Yang's gauntlets, knocking him off the car) Garret: Whoa! Yang: Got him! Alex: That must be the guy! (The heroes all run up as Garret stands up) Erin: You! Garret: *sigh* Goddammit. Defenders. Erin: Didn't your parents tell you shouldn't play with fire!? (Erin fires ice which manages to put out the burning building) Garret: Did yours tell you about going outside in the cold unprepared?! (Garret then activates his flamethrowers and charges them, causing them to fire balls of fire at the heroes) Alex: LOOK OUT!! (Alex blocks the fire as Garret realizes he's out of ammo) Garret: Wha-?? Dammit! (Garret then pulls out two vials of Fire Dust) Garret: Gotta reload! Yang: Whoa check it out! (Garret reloads the fire dust) Erin: That was Dust! So Weiss was right! Josuke: So these Fed guys are stealing Dust! Garret: Oh so you know of my employers? Alex: More than you think. Garret: Hmph. Well then, you know why I'm doing this then huh? Erin: You want attention? Garret: Well, actually I'm looking for some people. A certain traitor going by the name of Echo, and a disgusting parasite named Blake. You wouldn't happen to know them do you? Blake: I am not a damn parasite! Garret: Oh but you are you cat! And Storm really wants your ass! You pissed him off REAL good! Blake: Sorry but he won't be getting me again! Garret: I beg to differ! Miranda: You're not getting either of us you maniac! Garret: Oh? And what makes you so certain? Alex: Miranda, be careful. Garret: Miranda? (Garret then begins to think) Garret: Hmm....Miranda. Now that's a name I find familiar. Blake; Huh? Garret: Answer this Miranda. Your last name wouldn't happen to be....Kirin, is it? Miranda: Huh?? How do you know my last- ……… Wait a minute.... Garret: You remember too right? That night me and my friends killed your father, and raped your mother? Miranda: !! Garret: Because I remember it like it was yesterday! Miranda:..... You.... You were one of them.... (Scene flashes back to a child Miranda looking horrified) ???: Yeah! Yeah you like that old man?! (A man is seen beating Miranda's father to death with a metal pipe) ???: Should've given the money up while you had the chance! ???: Settle down guys. (Miranda looks to find Garret approaching) Garret: You're gonna miss out on the real fun. (Garret and the other two men look at Miranda's mother) Miranda's mom: No! No please! I-I'll give you anything! Garret: Anything huh? (Garret walks over and kneels in front of Miranda's mom) Garret: Alright then. Let's get started. (Miranda watches in horror as the men approach her mom. It then flashes back to the present) Miranda: *Falls to her knees* ..... Blake: Miranda?? Garret: *Sigh* Such a shame she died in the process. (Garret then inspects his gauntlets) Garret: But, when push comes to shove, all good things must end eventually. (Garret then aims at the heroes) Garret: Including life as we know it. (Garret shoots fire at the heroes and Erin stomps on the ground creating an ice wall) Garret: Hmph. Erin: Dammit, now this guy's REALLY gotta go! Alex: Yeah! He's worse than I thought! Jack: At least we found where the Dust went! Miranda:..... Blake: Miranda come on! We gotta fight! Miranda:..... Blake: Miranda?? (Miranda sits on her knees in shock as Garret is seen smirking behind the ice wall) Garret: Miranda Kirin. By the time this fight is over, you and that little kitty cat alongside ALL of your friends will be nothing but ash! (Garret's armor releases steam as it heats up. It then cuts to the Infant back home who's seen in the cupboard eating candy) ???: *Eating and giggling* (Weiss then enters the kitchen) Weiss: Kid? Kid where'd you go? (The infant then stops eating as it tries to hide deeper in the cupboard, making noise that attracts Weiss) Weiss: Hm? (Weiss walks over and looks inside to find the Infant with the candy bag) Weiss:...... ???:......*Eats candy* Weiss: *Sigh* Seriously? (Weiss pulls the infant out) Weiss: What is with you and sweets kid? ???: *Coos* (Weiss then goes and takes the infant back out to the living room) Weiss: Found him Ruby! Ruby: *Comes out of a room* Oh thank goodness! How did he sneak away like that? Weiss: No clue, but guess where I found him. Ruby: Where? Weiss: You know where. Ruby: *sigh* Did he find the candy again? Weiss: Yep. ???: *giggles* Weiss: Little boy you can't keep eating candy. Its fine if its once in a while, but if you keep this up, you'll end up in a bad place like some of the other Targhuls here. Ruby: Hey, who said they're in a bad place? Weiss: Well there is a bunch of displaced Infants out in the nest. Ruby: *Gasp* That gives me an idea! Weiss: Huh? Ruby: What if we go see if someone would wanna play with him? Weiss: Is that a good idea? Ruby: Come on, it's not gonna hurt anyone is it? Weiss: I guess. Ruby: Alright! Now come on! (The three then leave to head to the nest before it cuts to the fight between the Defenders and Garret) Garret: BURN!!! (Garret fires a stream of fire at the heroes who dodge and take cover) Garret: Hurry up and die for me! You're ruining my payroll! (Garret growls before he sees Miranda still on her knees) Yang: *gasp* Blake: Miranda! Garret: Hmph. Alright then. (Garret goes and walks up to Miranda) Miranda:..... (Garret grabs her hair and lifts her up) Garret: Hmm... You know. Looking at you now? You look a lot like your mama. Miranda:..... Garret: Maybe if your friends learn to stay back, I'll give you the same treatment I gave her. And I'll make sure you enjoy it as much as she did. Miranda:.... Garret: Hmm yeah... She enjoyed it REAL good. All the sounds she made as we took turns. *Pats her cheek* What do ya say little girl? Miranda: !! (Garret prepares to punch Miranda before Blake slices at his back, but the attack simply grazes his armor) Garret: *Turns* Seriously? You're gonna try and pull that kind of shady shit? Blake: You will get your damn hands off her! (Blake goes in to swing again) Garret: Not so fast. (Garret aims his flamethrower and fires a stream of flame at Blake who seemingly becomes consumed in the fire and vanishes) Garret: Huh? Wow, that actually worked. Blake: Guess again. Garret: Huh? *Turns around* (Blake slices at Garret's helmet, cracking one of the eye lenses) Garret: GNN!! (Garret stumbles back and regains himself) Garret: How?! You were supposed to be disintegrated! Blake: Simple. You hit my clone. Garret: A what?? (Garret looks back to find nothing) Garret: *Growls* I'll be bringing your charred remnants to Storm today little kitty! (Garret's fists then catch fire) Blake: !! Garret: Now prepare to be rendered to a lifeless husk! (Garret prepares to fight against Blake) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts